Finn-Kurt Relationship
The Finn-Kurt Relationship, also known as Furt, is the relationship between Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. In Furt, they became step-brothers when their parents married. Overview Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the Football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After joining glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song "Push It" slapped Finn playfully on the butt. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the school dance with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite that not being his intent. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempt to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice "I Honestly Love You". Finn however seems confused by the selection choice, making it unclear as to whether or not he quite understood the meaning behind the song. Kurt also has attempted to get rid of romantic competition in regards to Finn, as demonstrated when he offer to help Rachel Berry, while in truth he was manipulating her to make a fool of herself to Finn. When Rachel realized what Kurt had done, she confronted him. Kurt painfully admits to her that while he does love Finn, neither of them will ever have him so long as Quinn is in the picture and that it is very unlikely that Kurt would have had the chance either way. Their friendship/relationship changes slightly when Kurt introduces his father to Finn's mother. Although the adults hit it off, Finn dislikes the idea of someone replacing his father. He reconsiders this when he and Burt bond, causing Kurt to feel left out due to him not being 'man enough'. After Burt and Kurt repair their relationship, Burt asks Carole and Finn to move in. Finn again is reluctant to do this. His feeling of uncomfortableness builds up until at last exploding when Kurt redecorates their shared room in an overly flamboyant manner. Calling Kurt out on his feelings for him, Finn also calls the decorations "faggy" which is overheard by Burt who throws out Finn for disrepecting his son. Kurt is devistated by everything, particularly Finn's insults. They manage to repair their relationship when Finn protects Kurt from a group of bullies, while both of them are dressed up in Lady Gaga costumes. In Audition, Kurt tells Finn that he is no longer cool because he is no longer a football player. In Grilled Cheesus, Finn at first is upset at the fact that he didn't find out about Burt first, but then supports Kurt. In Furt, Kurt helps Finn for their parents weddings, and dances with him in rehersals. During the wedding, Burt and Carole get married, making them officially step brothers. At the party, Finn makes a toast to Kurt, saying that the two of them are "Furt" just as him and Rachel are "Finchel". He then sings Just the Way You Are to him, saying that he has tought him what it is to be a man and he will have his back no matter what it costs him. He dances with him in this song, causing all the drama to be over between them. Right when they thought it was over, however, Kurt switches school. Finn, nor Mercedes are happy about this. Kurt apologizes and walks out, leaving them alone. Since Furt, Kurt and Finn have not had any kind of important on-screen interaction. In Special Education, Kurt says that the last time he talked to Finn was at their parents' wedding. During the Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Kurt claims that he 'brings Finn a glass of warm milk every night' in hopes that Finn will have a 'lady chat' with him. In Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt says that he is blackmailing Finn after seeing the other boy's browser history. He and Finn talk briefly during Rachel's party, the two of them being the only party-goers to stay sober (Finn being the designated driver, Kurt trying to impress his crush, Blaine Anderson). Blaine then drunkenly slings an arm around Finn, babbling about how awesome it is that he and Kurt are stepbrothers and how tall Finn is. It is also revealed in this episode that Kurt and Finn have indeed moved houses and are now living together. Episodes For Pilot Finn allows Kurt to take off his Marc Jacobs jacket before being thrown into a dumpster, Showmance Kurt slaps Finn's butt during Push It as they enjoy themselves while singing. Ballads Finn and Kurt get assigned as ballard partners, Finn becomes closer to Kurt, frequently relying him for advice and asked for help on selecting an outfit to wear to Fabrays. Kurt tries to tell Finn he loves him through his ballad title. Preggers Finn helps Kurt earn a spot on the footballteam as kicker. Hairography Kurt tries to eliminate competition for Finn's love by lying to Rachel while giving her a makeover, dressing her up in a provocative outfit when he knows that Finn likes the way Rachel usually looks. The Power of Madonna While Finn sings "What It Feels Like For a Girl", Kurt is seen looking at him in awe. 'Theatricality' After yelling insults at Kurt in the basement of Kurts house, Finn tries to make ammends by talking to him during glee club practice but is turned away. He joins in singing "Beth" and pointedly sings a verse to Kurt. Finally, he emerges in a red "shower curtain" dress (Lady Gaga-esque costume) to save Kurt from football jocks stating that Kurt is the reason he's there and he won't let anyone hurt him. Grilled Cheesus Finn supports Kurt through his hard times. Furt Kurt helps Finn prepare for their parents weddings. At the wedding party, Finn promises to be there for Kurt, and sings Just the Way You Are to him, and they dance it together, showing that Finn learned what it is to be a man from Kurt. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn is upset at Mr. Schue for having the football team join Glee club because they're the ones who made Kurt transfer. Kurt reveals to Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine that he brings Finn a "glass of warm milk every night just in hopes we'll have a little lady chat." After the football team and Glee club perform together, Finn assumes Karofksy wants to join Glee club permanently but he needs to clean things up with Kurt before they let him and offers for them to go together to Dalton so he can apologize to him. Karofsky says he never wanted to join permanently. 'Born This Way' While Kurt talks to Dave Karofsky in Principal Figgins's office, Finn and Burt watch them outside. Burt tells Finn to keep an eye on Kurt to which Finn responds that he is already "one step ahead of" him. When the Warblers sing "Somewhere Only We Know" to Kurt as a goodbye to him, Finn shares a hug with Kurt to welcome him back to McKinley. Episodes Against Preggers When Kurt tries to ask Finn a favor, Finn interrupts, stating that he already has a date for prom and that dances are important to gays like Kurt. Kurt denies being gay at this point. Ballad Finn is worried to be called gay after being partnered with Kurt for a ballad assignment. In "Lean On Me", Kurt made a gesture to Finn that indicated that he wanted Finn to call him, which freaks out Finn a bit. It is unknown whether or not Finn understands that Kurt's ballad choice, "I Honestly Love You" means Kurt loves him. Hairography Kurt tells Rachel that neither of them will earn Finn's love. Kurt sees Finn and Quinn walk together holding hands. Home Kurt sets up his dad with Finn's mom, but it backfires. Finn bonds with Kurt's dad when they talk about sports and Kurt feels very left out. Laryngitis Burt has been spending a lot of time with Finn, leaving Kurt out of this bonding time between the two. 'Theatricality' Finn is uncomfortable about sharing a room with Kurt because he now knows Kurt is in love with him. Grilled Cheesus Kurt doesn't Tell Finn about Burt, and Finn gets angry at him. Furt Kurt switches school without telling Finn, causing a more dramatic effect. FURT dancing.png Glee Furt Nov24newsnea.jpg tumblr_l1sywhl1oS1qbddf3o1_500.jpg|Gotta love the brother relationship they have! finn-kurt-touching.jpg Category:Relationships